The Way of the Sword
by Fantasy Man 2
Summary: When I died, I didn't think that I would be reborn as a character from a manga that I usually read. Now I going to live my life, whether fate lets me or not!
1. What Used to Be

**Hey guys, I'm back. If you didn't know, this is a remake of a previous written story I wrote, the link is down below.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: What Used to Be**

Let's start at the beginning of this nightmare, my name is Dan and I'm, or should I say was, 22 years old. I'm an accountant for over seas trade, with a specialty in Eastern Asian currency. This is important for two reasons; 1) The job took so much of my time that my girlfriend got fed up and left, 2) This cause me to get involved with Japanese culture and got me invested in manga.

The day my girlfriend left I got drunk for the first time in my life, this caused a chain reaction that lead to my death. Because I got drunk I woke up late for a rather important meeting that cost me my job.

After being fired, I grabbed the manga that inspires me the most, Katekyo Hitman Reborn. When I discovered that I didn't have the last two volumes of it, I grabbed my wallet and head for the local book store. This is the time where I got hit by a car.

I don't quite remember how it happen, but I do remember I was just outside the store when it happened. The next thing I knew was that I was surrounded by darkness that was oddly warm and comfortable. After floating there for a while I heard a voice ask, " **You've been through a lot, haven't you?** "

To be perfectly honest I don't know why, but I wasn't scared. Even though the voice was so powerful and that I don't know where I am, I felt completely safe. As I was floating, I figured it was waiting for an answer. So I gave a nod for an answer.

" **Would you like to come with me, or would you rather try your hand at life again?** " Was the immediate question after my answer. This cause me to panic, I don't know if it was because I could see my life repeating itself, or if it was from just not knowing what will happen if I decide to live again.

Noticing that I wasn't answering and having a slight panicking, the voice said, " **If you decide that you want another chance at life, head for the light**. **If you decide that you want to rest, head in the opposite direction**."

With that, the voice left. I was alone with a light in front of me and the void behind me. I was just sitting there with my body being surrounded by the darknesss and my mind being taken over by the thoughts of what may happen if I choose the option to live.

While in the void, I completely lost track of time and constantly argued with myself. I can already feel myself drift backwards, as if my choice was being made for me. This is when I decided that I will risk it, and make my life how I want to.

When I decided that, I felt like I was being pushed towards the light. I started picking up speed, and after what felt like hours I was out, and I hear, "Congradulations Mr. and Mrs. Yamamoto, it's a healthy baby boy!"

* * *

 **So, how did you guys like this update? It's no where near as upsetting as the original, which I'm glad for, it doesn't set up such a heavy tone.**

 **Please review and let me know what you guys thought about the story.**

 **If you guys want to compare, here's the original. Get rid of the spaces ( www. fanfiction s/10494607/1/I-am-Yamamoto)**


	2. Baby Years

**Hey guys, this chapter is going to skim Yamamoto's first year as a baby. Sorry if you wanted more details, but I can't write toddlers...**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Baby Years**

I got to say it, being a baby being stuck in a hospital really stinks at first. I mean sure you get waited on hand and foot, but you can't control your bowls, can't burb on your own, and you have no where to go! I do have to say though, when I felt the warmth of my parents hold me, was no where I would rather be.

My parents took me 'home', which looked really cozy and was apparently apart of a sushi store, but all it did was remind me of my old home. It took me a second to process that, and caused me to genuinely cry; and I mean out of actual sadness not because of me not fully controlling this body. This caused my parents to panic, my mother with her long black hair and glasses looked so scared after seeing I didn't need anything, and my father just didn't know what to do. The entire situation actually caused me to stop crying and start laughing.

I was taken to a small room that was blue on every wall, on them where pictures of baseballs and a proud looking samurai cartoon character holding a thumbs up. They put me in the crib and started rocking me as they started suggesting what I should be named. I couldn't keep track of all the names, but I remember one of them suggest "Takeshi", which caused me to laugh. It's almost like I was reborn as Yamamoto from my favorite manga.

This seemed to have caught my parents attention because they stopped what they were doing and looked at gushed over how cute my laugh was, and talked about how they'll name me it since I liked the name so much.

 _ **(Time Skip)**_

After a few months of crawling and only being able to see what was on the ground, I was finally able to stand and walk! Of course, I could only take a few steps, and it shock my parents to the point that they froze. They continually gushed at how I was ahead of the curve by a month. That night, they threw me feast and had a discount on all meals they served that day.

I was happy that I was being praised, but what I truly wanted was to walk normally. So the day after, because it was bed time right after dinner, the second I woke up I tried walking. I didn't know how long I was trying for, but during one of my breaks my father had picked me up and settled me against his belly.

I still can't speak at this time, so I give him a look of intrigue. When he saw my face he gave a hearty chuckle, and told me in a low whisper, "Takeshi, no matter, when you find something or even someone, that you love, keep at it. What ever you do, do not let anything keep you from it." He gave me a grin that honestly felt warming, and empowering. I didn't know what else to do, so I gave a nod.

He chuckled some more as he set me down while shaking his head. I don't know why, he was shaking his head, but I know that his words have stayed by me since then. The situation was slightly ruined however when my mother came in with a diagram of how to walk correctly, and how it worked.

 _ **(Time Skip)**_

 ***** As it turns out, children can make there families a lot more money if they help out. I'm now able to walk normally and just learned how to speak simple words. When I first spoke, it caused my mother, who is as beautiful as she is kind, to rush me out to the store to where father was and told me, "Do what you just did for mommy!"

Which for anyone who hasn't been picked up by a giant woman, sprinting at full speed, and then basically yell at you, (don't worry I've heard it's not that common actually) it tends to make one hesitant. However I understood how she feels, so I squeaked out a, "Mama." This, for whatever reason, caused the entire store to erupt into celebratory cheers. Everyone started congratulating both me and my parents, buying more food and drink as they cheered. There was still one problem, although I can now speak in simple Japanese, I can't read it.

The problem seemed to have struck my parents as well, because of one night after they put me to bed I could hear them talk about if I should be put in a daycare. Considering the fact that my parents worked at home, I never actually needed to go, but neither of them where great when it came down teaching babies. My mother liked to explain everything too absurdity, the diagram had some notes that were of notes that were explaining a word that was on a note, and my father teaches by showing you how to do something normally, which would usually be great, but I was a baby.

So it wasn't that shocking when I woke up one morning by my parents saying that I'm going to a place where I'll make a lot of friends. When we arrived at the daycare, I glanced over my shoulder and saw a familiar face and my father go, "Ah, Sawada-san, how have you been?"

 **Thank you for the review nakamua1miu**

 ***By this time Yamamoto is now one. I would write about the day, but his birthday would be incredibly short and not serve any real purpose, so I opted to just leave it out.**

 **This will now be put on ice so I can re-amp another story guys, sorry. This WILL be the first story I will return to once I catch everything up though!**

 **If you guys enjoy the story, why not leave a review? Any bit of criticism or compliment always inspires me to continue writing.**


End file.
